Lighted display units which are known in the art typically use fluorescent lamps that are placed inside a box. The object to be displayed is represented by either the fluorescent lamps themselves or by translucent material which is illuminated from the back by the fluorescent lamps. Such lighted display units can be bulky, heavy, and expensive to manufacture, and require routine maintenance and replacement of lamps since the fluorescent lamps have a fairly limited lifespan. Furthermore, multiple fluorescent lamps are needed to create very limited visual effects, such as limited motion effects or varying shapes or colors.